What happened to Cedric - Cho Chang's POV
by SageofZelda2000
Summary: Cho gets desperate and asks Harry what happened to Cedric. After that, something wierd happens to Harry,,,,
1. Default Chapter Title

I still couldn't believe it, although a coulple a months have passed. It wasn't like I wanted to marry him, and I wasn't really in love with him, but he was a good friend. If only I could've said goodbye. He was nice, he didn't deserve to die.   
What had happened that night was still a mystery. I don't think Harry did it, although that's how rumor had it. I really hope that Harry likes me. Cedric went to the dance with me, but only because he asked me. I wanted to go with Harry, but I couldn't ask him, I had to be so embarrased.   
He was brave, he asked me, but it was to late.   
A new year at Hogwarts, and one of my best friends dead. I know he wouldn't be here this year, but I still could've sent him owls or something.  
It was time for the feast. Dumbledore stood at the podium and spoke.  
"Hello everyone and welcome to a brand new year at Hogwarts. It is time to begin with the sorting cerimony," he pulled out a long, pointed black hat.  
The sorting hat sang its song, which it changed each year.  
Dumbledore didn't say a thing about Cedric that day, and I knew that there was only one thing I could do, ask Harry. I didn't want to really, not cause I didn't like Harry, more because I was scared of the truth, and that I would make a fool of myself and make Harry hate me forever.  
  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
  
"Harry, I need to talk to you, about, Cedric." I said to him.  
"Oh, right. Do you want to know about it, really?" that didn't sound good, but I did.  
"Yes, yeah I do," I responded.  
"Well, Cedric and I, were together at the maze for a while. We split up every once in a while, but ended up coming back, when finally, we saw it, the cup. It was sitting there, and Cedric was running for it. I saw a huge spider coming towards him and I warned him. He didn't have time to do anything, so I stunned the spider. After that, he wouldn't touch the cup."  
I was surprised. I guess it seemed believable so far.  
"I didn't want to take it without him, he helped me so much. So I insisted that we both grab it at the same time. That was the big mistake, I'm sorry. If I wouldn't have done that, he wouldn't have been dead. Volde -, sorry,"  
"No, that's fine. It's only a name. You've seen him before, you need not to be afraid," although I had never said his name before.  
"Okay, thanks. Anyway, Voldemort turned it into a portkey. Cedric and I appeared in a cave. I knew what had happened by then. One of his servants had put my name in there, and made sure that I won the tournament, I guess. All of a sudden, we heard a cold voice, 'kill the spare', it said. Cedric, killed by Voldemort, went the same way as my parents. 'Avada Kadvra!' and Cedric was lying limp, on the ground, motionless. It was terrible, Cedric had been my friend through the whole thing. I never would've gotten through the second task without him."  
"So, so, how'd you get back, wait, wasn't Voldemort, ..."  
"That's what he wanted me for. He needed my blood to come back to full power."  
Harry pulled his sleeve up to show me his scar right by his elbow.  
" Another one?"  
" He needed blood, he prefered mine. He had all the death eaters back. One of them - Lucius Malfoy."  
"I knew Malfoy was evil."  
It was kind of a shock, but the Malfoys were always kind of evil.  
" And then, he asked me, to have a wizard's duel. I knew that it would be a fight to the daeth this time, my death. He started out, just doing what you normally do in wizard's duel, but then, it changed. He said the words, as a green light came at me. At the same time I did the disarming move, and people started coming out of his wand, starting with Cedric, coming to my partents who told me to get the cup, and it would take me to Hogwarts, and that's what I did."  
"So, he's, at full power?"  
"Yes. That was it, I left, knowing that I would see him again. I know it's going to be this year. I've seen him every year at Hogwarts, besides my third, which I faced his sercant."  
I shruddered, he'd better be careful.  
"Harry, he's going to keep showing up until, -" I couldn't say it, I couldn't think it.  
"I know," he said. I shouldn't have said it, I was being so inconsiderate.  
"Harry, I know it's not your fault. You didn't know."  
"Yeah, I guess you're right."  
I felt so bad for Harry, I mean, so many people thought that he killed Cedric. A nice boy like him would never do that. I know he's telling the truth. I don't know if he really loved me, but I don't think he'd make something up like that to me.  
"Well, thanks," I said nervously.  
"Sure."  
"See you soon."  
"Okay, uh, bye."  
So that's what happened, I guess. If Harry's seen Voldemort every year at Hogwarts, it's only a matter of time before he sees him again. The way I figure it, now that he's at full power again, it's not looking good.  
  
  
********************************************************************  
  
  
  
I didn't see Harry at all the next day. At dinner time, Dumbledore looked like he had something important to say. He looked nervous, but I don't know why, because he always speaks in front of a crowd.  
I turned my head over to the Gryffindor table to see if Harry was there. It was odd, because usually I see him during the day.  
I spotted Ron and Hermoine, but not Harry. I've never seen that before.  
"Psst... Ron, where's Harry?"  
He didn't answer. He just looked at me, for a long time. And then, something I've never seen him do before; his eyes watered up. No, they already were watered up. What was wrong?  
"Okay everyone," Dumbledore started speaking. He didn't sound happy,"Harry Potter, is missing. If you have -" he couldn't finish because of all the talking. Rumors were starting right away. I knew the truth.  
Voldemort. 


	2. Default Chapter Title

  
  
All right, I had a couple of emails asking for a sequal, so here it is:  
  
  
  
  
Dark clouds covered the sky as a wave of coldness swept through me. Where did Voldemort take him this time? Fear was sprawling over all of my thoughts, for I knew Harry couldn't escape the way he's been doing it everytime so far. I had to find out what happened.  
"Um, excuse me, Mr. Dumbledore!"  
I screamed his name yet I knew the answer to my question couldn't be reached to anyone but Harry or, or, him.   
"Yes Cho?"  
"Where, where did he go?"  
"I'm sorry Cho, but I don't know."  
I went totally blank as if I had been cursed by a memory charm.  
"Was it, Voldemort?"  
"Cho, I hope not."  
That wasn't what I was looking for. I wanted to know where he went. This didn't exactly make me feel on top of the world.   
Dumbledore slowly walked away as I just stood there, gazing off into space, wondering, is Harry gonna go the same way as Cedric? I hated to think that. Putting it out of my mind was nearly impossible, I couldn't believe what was happening.  
A voice kept running through my head, go look for him, but I knew that he could be anywhere.  
I guess it wouldn't hurt to look, although the dangers that would lie ahead of me would be treturous.   
But Harry has these same dangers.  
"Hey, what are you doing here?" Filch noticed I hadn't moved for what seemed like forever.  
"Oh, sorry."  
Quickly I walked away, but not to my common room, where I was supposed to go. I decided that I would look for him, even if it means, well, something bad.  
I walked through the freezing breeze that swept through the atmosphere of Hogwarts. I had to be careful, not to run into any teachers. I seemed to have checked everywhere, but then, I remembered about Myrtle's stall, and the chamber of secrets.  
Opening the stall made a breeze of fear turn my insides inside-out.  
"Oh, it's you, hello Cho."  
"Have you seen Harry?"  
"Yeah, he went through there," she pointed at her sink, which had its faucet being 20 times its normal size.  
"Through here?"  
"Yes."  
I carefully slipped in the pipe. It seemed like a giant slide as the wind flew past my face. The temperature kept dropping as if the seasons were changing. It must have been 40 degrees as I hit the bottom.  
I must be miles under the school, I thought. I noticed that I landed on a sort of sandy surface. Wait, I started thinking again, Harry's footprints would be in the sand. And so they were. There wasn't much sand, but enough to see the general direction he was going before it disappeared.  
I looked around, "lumos," I said. I was able to see the chamber was just a tunnel of large pipes. It was hard to find my way around, but I heard something within seconds.   
It wasn't loud, but I followed it. My heart must have been louder than whoever was talking, because I could feel it pounding, up and down and up and down, it didn' stop.  
I heard a scream.   
Quick, to the left! I ran down leaving an echoing sound, klunk klunk klunk.  
There he was Harry, and I guess, Voldemort.  
"Harry?"  
"Cho?"  
"What is this nonsense, who are you?" he demanded it with a cold, scary voice.  
"Cho, uh, Ch-h-ho Chang," I barley managed to utter the words.  
"Well, let's see, last year I decided to kill the spare first..."  
"No!" Harry shouted bravely, "Not this time Voldemort, this time, you can kill me."  
"Harry, shut up!"   
He did, but Voldemort didn't.  
"Then perhaps you can leave us alone? Or would you like to join the fun too?" he laughed with a prickled voice.  
"I'm not afraid of you," I lied the biggest lie I've ever said in my life. I was Horrifed of Voldemort. I don't know what caused me to say that.   
"Doesn't sound like it."  
Well, he was right. I looked at Harry. I looked as his scar, oh no, I thought. Blood was streaming down his face like tears. My hand shook as I extended my finger to point at it.  
Harry got the message, and put his hand on his scar. He looked at his and, which was covered with blood as if someone poured food coloring on it.  
I walked over to him.  
"So I guess you'd like to join us, eh. Well, I've got enough to kill both of you I guess."  
"Stupefy!" Harry said as Voldemort was sent against the wall.  
Then, Voldemort recovered faster than anyone I've ever seen.  
"Ensteglus!" Voldemort shouted. It was a curse I've never heard before. Harry was lying on the ground, not really stunned, but not looking all that concious either.  
I leaned over him. I put my hand on his face.  
"Harry?"  
He groaned. I pulled him up and held him, as he came steadily to his feet.  
"Not this time....." Harry said. 


	3. Default Chapter Title

I looked at Harry, who's eyes seemed to be red with fury.   
"You've gone too far. I've seen you with my own two eyes commit the murder of one of my friends. If you're gonna think about killing her, you're making a mistake. One bigger than the one I made last year, not knowing what you were going to do. Now I know."  
He was being too brave, too protective of me, almost trying to commit suicide. I could see his point, I would be raging mad if I had seen Cedric die too.  
Voldemort stood there, shocked and speachless. Sounds of heavy breathing echoed down the pipes.  
"Never, in my life, have you, Harry, done something like that, too me," although Voldemort spoke furiously, I could see the fear in his eyes building up.  
Blood was now spurting out of Harry's scar, only because of Harry's anger.  
"All these years, Voldemort, you've been chasing me. You've been after me, trying to get me. Not this time."  
I stepped over by Harry and took out my wand.  
"Harry, we're in this together okay?" I whispered into his ear and winked. He got the picture.  
"I'm out of here, it's too scary," I don't know if Voldemort would buy it, but it was worth a shot.  
"Not so fast, where do you think you're going," he said.   
I cheered inside.  
"Uh... uh.... uh....." I pretended to be horified of him.  
"Heh heh heh, that's what I thought. Now, come back here, yeah, that's right," what a fool! So gullable.   
I took of, away from the exit.  
"Hey, where are you going?"  
I heard Voldemort's feet behind, and to my luck, Harry got the picture and was running too.  
"NOW!!" I yelled. Harry stopped and I stopped, we had him cornered.  
"So, you decided to chase me huh?"   
I couldn't believe it, Voldemort, the dark lord, trying to act tough, just trying.  
"Yeah, you can say that."  
Harry and I stepped in on him. Then I realized something. Voldemort was going along with our plan!  
"Well you just made the biggest mistake in your lives."  
All the fear went from his eyes, it was fake, our plan was ruined.  
"Trying to scare me huh? I have to say, that was a good plan, but it didn't work. You'd have to get me up a little earlier on that one. Accio!"  
Our wands flew into his hands. Harry and I looked at each other, now we had fear in our eyes.  
"Harry, what are we gonna do now?" I whispered to him.  
"I - I - I dunno."  
I put my hand on his shoulder.  
"Ha! Harry, I've dragged you into this, I can easily take you out, two words, one green light, and you're gone. Try and duel me without your wand."  
I looked at Harry, who appeared to be struck dumb.  
"Harry, think about home."  
"With the Dursleys? What do they have to do with it?"  
"Harry, think."  
In a few seconds Harry got the picture.  
"I'll be right behind you."  
Praying silently, hoping I wasn't getting Harry killed, I followed him.  
"What are you doing now, going to take these?" he held up our wands and snapped them in half. Sparks were flying up against Harry's face.  
"No, not that."  
He said it in a calm, reasuring voice.  
"I should have realized your weakness years ago. You're a wizard, Voldemort, that's your weakness," at that Harry swung his arm straight into Voldemort's face, and a few more hits made him collapse to the ground.  
"I'll be proud," Harry said,"to tell all my friends, that I, a 15 year old boy, beat you up."  
Harry's scar seemed to be healing up, it was still there, just not bleeding. I stepped up to Harry.  
"That's right," I said,"you were beaten up by a 15 year old kid. I believe this is a story that could last for ages. I can already see the headlines, HARRY POTTER BEATS UP VOLDEMORT, THE MUGGLE WAY," I snapped his wand.   
Voldemort got up, dusting himself off.  
"Maybe I should leave, leave two dead kids here. Before you find out the secret of Cedric Diggory."  
What did he mean, secret of Cedric Diggory?  
Voldemort's muscles started to tense up as a glowing light was shinning from him. I felt aching, fatiuge. Harry held me tight as Voldemort became a white glowing wizard with bolts of lightning coming at him, making us feel pain we've never, well, I've never felt before.  
I was feeling weak, like I was dying, having all the life sucked out of me. I leaned my head against Harry's shoulder and his against mine. The light kept getting brighter, and brighter, until the entire chamber was blinded by a light, causing Harry and I just to squeeze tighter.  
I've never been this close to death before.....  



	4. Default Chapter Title

Okay, this one will have Cedric's secret in it, trust me.   
Disclaimer: I own crap in this story.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Harry, what's he doing?" I had to yell for him to hear me.  
"I don't know, just stay close!" and I did. Both Harry and I had to close our eyes because the light was shinning so bright. I would've fallen to the ground if Harry weren't holding me up.  
All of a sudden, it stopped. I slowly lifted my head from Harry and looked around. I was weak, I felt like I was about to die.  
"Oh no," Harry said.  
"What?"  
"Look!" Harry seemed to be pointing at my leg.   
Tatooed on it was what appeared to be, nothing other than the dark mark.  
I took a look at it, wondering what it meant.  
"Am, I, .....?"  
"No, you're alive, you're not a ghost," he held his hand out and pulled me up to my feet.  
"Thanks," I said panting.  
"Do you, want to find, uh..."  
"Harry, you're very couragous, I'll go with you."  
He smiled at me as we walked down the chamber, noticing Voldemort had disappeared. "Hey, Harry, he isn't dead is he?"  
"Voldemort? No, he's still alive. That attack must have drained the power out of him, when we survived. This could mean, though, that he's lost his power and will only be able to clip on to bodies. Not you or me though, we were the ones who took him back down to being better than he should be - next to nothing."  
"Harry, where are we going to find Cedric's secret?"  
"I figure we have to take logic, not magic. If Hermoine were here, she could help us."  
Oh no, I forgot. Harry liked Hermoine. My face must've looked like a brick.  
"Uh, Harry?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Do you and Hermoine, umm.... you know, uh..."  
"Us? Me and Hermoine? No! We're just friends, Cho. Like me and Ron."  
"Oh, okay," I was getting redder in the face, walking along side him wondering what he was thinking. He probably knows now, that I have a crush on him.  
"Wait a minute," he said,"what's that?"  
Harry was pointing at a wall with something carved into it.  
"It's a poem, Cedric's Secret, it must be a clue!"  
"Nice find, we just have to figure out what it means now."  
For those who seek,  
What I have left behind,  
Look for a leak,  
To lead to your find,  
Water will not do,  
For those of you who look,  
It's what represents who,  
What from me, was took.  
"Okay now, think. A leak, a leak, what represents Cedric," he said.  
"Blood! Cedric left his secret after he died, therefore blood representing his death, where blood leaks is where his secret lies!"  
"Wow, you're better than Hermoine, Cho. Let's start looking. It's dark, so we've got to be careful. WATCH OUT!"  
I slipped and fell through a trap door. Harry dived to catch my hand.   
"I got you, come on."  
I tried to lift myself up but couldn't. I was barley able to hang on only Harry was the one who kept me from falling, he had most my weight. I looked down to see about a thirty foot drop on to the sharpest rocks I've ever seen.  
"Harry, I'm slipping!"  
He pulled with all his might, slowly reeling me upwards. Then I saw it.  
"The blood!" I hoped I didn't distract him so much that he'd let go, but I saw the blood leaking a few yards away.  
"Cho, I've got to get you up! I'll look later, I don't want to lose you too."  
Harry was such a nice boy. He seemed to care about everyone else more than himself. I struggled to my feet.  
"The blood, right there Harry!"  
"Okay, let's go."  
The blood was leaking down the corner of a wall. We went over to it and scraped a little on to our fingers.  
All of a sudden we found ourselves in a wierd area.   
"Hello, Harry, Cho, I've been expecting you guys."   
"Cedric?" I said.  
"Is it, really you?" Harry asked.  
"Yes, Harry. It's me. This, is my secret."  
Cedric, he was a ghost.  
Behind him there was a huge brick room. In the center, lie the sourcorer's stone.  
"Nicholas Flanel, he gave it to me and told me to hide it in the Chamber of Secrets, for I was the only one he knew who was, the Heir of Slytherin besides Voldemort. Yes Harry, and Cho, Voldemort, Lord Voldemort, is my father. It is my worst regret, my deepest secret."  
"So, why are you in HufflePuff?" I asked him.  
"It was so hard against my will to be in Slytherin, I hated my father, I hated my ancestor, Slytherin. The sorting hat had no choice but to put me in HufflePuff.  
"I hid it, the sourcorer's stone, here the year you got it. There was no other place we could hide it, this was the hardest place for Voldemort to get it, even though he is the heir of Slytherin. As long as I was alive, he could not get to it. So Harry, when he 'kill the spare,' he knew what he was doing. He knew that you would finish with me, some how."  
"Cedric, what if he comes?"  
"Then it is my job to protect it. Although I can't die again, Voldemort can get the sourcorer's stone and leave without me being able to stop him fast enough."  
"But Dumbledore told me Nicholos Flanel somehow got rid of -"  
"He didn't want you to know. Once a sourcorer's stone is made, it is made, and can never be gone. Voldemort would be able to track it down if it were in a muggle's apartment. He would always find a way to locate it. This is the hardest place for him to get to."  
I held Harry's hand.  
"You found it before me, did you?"  
  
OOOHHHHH! ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER! I'm sorry, I can't resist, or else no one would read the sequals. I'll get the next one before October, I promise. I wouldn't leave a cliffhanger for over a week. R/R if you want a sequal. 


	5. Default Chapter Title

A/N: This will probably be the last story in this sereies unless I get at least 10 reviews asking for a review. There isn't a cliffhanger, but you still might want a sequal.  
Disclaimer: You know the routine.  
  
  
  
It was Voldemort. He found it, he found Cedric's secret.  
"What? You guys didn't think I'd show up? There's no stopping me, especially after I kill this kid."  
"NO!" I screamed, turning red. Although I was embarrased about having a crush on Harry, I didn't care in the least at that time. His life was at stake, it was no time for puppy love, it was time for something more serious. We were both saving lives here.  
"Oh, and what do you think you're going to do about it?"  
"Do you want to try and kill a kid that beat you up?"  
"Silly girl, I, uh, uh...." yes! Fear struck his eyes.  
"Not so sure now huh?"  
"SILENCE! Now, I'll just grab the stone and be on my way. Does that work for you or would you like me to kill you while I'm at it?"  
And we were silent. He pulled out what we figured was a spare wand.  
"What, you don't think I'd bring an extra wand? I know it's not hard to break a wand if you get them by surprise. Actually, I brought a few."  
He opened his coat and showed a few hundred wands in his pockets.  
"Need one Harry? Like to have another duel?"  
Harry snatched a wand out of Voldemorts hand. He swung it in the air and sparks came out.  
"Harry what are you doing?"  
"Not this time. Last year I had a duel, ran away. Not this time."  
I stared at him.  
"Are you done chatting Harry, I'd really like to kill you now."  
"Yes, I'm finished."  
"Okay then, iSTUPEFY!/i"  
Harry flew against the wall. Cedric's ghost looked at him, I looked at him.  
"What are you two going to do about it? I told you, just wait til' it's over, I'll get the stone and perhaps I'll leave you here unharmed."  
He turned his head to Harry who was starting to wake up.  
"I've waiting to long to do this, Voldemort. I hate to break the law, but I'm sure they'll make an exception. Don't worry either, I'm not advanced enough to kill you.i Avada Kadavra!/i"  
There was a green light, but not as blinding as when Mad-eye Moody demonstrated it.  
Voldemort was out cold, still breathing, but out cold.  
"Cho, we need to bring him back, we can't let him stay here in this room. We can bring him to Azkaban. I need your help dragging him. If he wakes up before we get back, we'll do something to knock him out again. We have no time to lose."  
"Good-bye, guys," Cedric said.  
"Bye Cedric, thank you. " Harry said.  
"See you Cedric."  
We slowly walked away, dragging Voldemort behind us.  
"You did it Harry!"  
"We did, Cho. How do you think I would have done this without you?"  
I turned bright red. We stared at each other.  
"Thank you," I said.  
"Yeah. Let's get out of here."  
We slowly dragged him up the pipe we came down to get into the Chamber of Secrets. It was quite steep, but after a while, working together, we got ourselves, and Voldemort, up the pipe into Myrtle's haunted stall.  
Stepping out of the pipe, we pulled Voldemort's body out, who we made sure was still knocked out.  
Harry and I looked at each other. We held each other tightly as if we were the only way to hang on to life.  
"Let's get this to Dumbledore."  
"Yeah. Harry, uh....."  
"Yes?"  
"I love you Harry. I really do," for some reason, I didn't go scarlet.  
"I love you too, Cho. I do."  
We hugged each other again tightly, nearly cutting off my circulation.  
Dragging Voldemort, we went into the building and straight to the Great Hall where everyone was eating. Everyone was looking straight at us, including Dumbledore.  
"Specail Delivery," Harry said, "We've got a man for Azkaban."  
I smiled at him, he smiled at me.  
iSo Harry does like me/i.  
  
  
A/N: See? No cliffhanger. I'll still make a sequal if you want, I'll be glad to actually. I kind of want to find out what happens myself. Please R/R. Remeber, 10 unflamed asking for a sequal will get you another. Also, an email to a href="mailto:sauce09@aol.com" Sauce09@aol.com /a and I will send you a sequal personally no matter what if you want me too. Please R/R.  



End file.
